pirates_of_the_caribbean_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Big soldier
__NOEDITSECTION__ This man was a soldier in the British Royal Navy, serving aboard the Monarch. He was still a member of the ship's crew by 1751 around the time of the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon, and was aboard it as it approached the Devil's Triangle. When Henry Turner tried to change the ship's course by force, this sailor sniggered at his claims of the Triangle supposedly being haunted. Henry was soon taken away by marines, and afterwards the ship entered the Triangle where the entire crew would end up meeting their dooms. Biography Early life This man was born in the 1700s in England to unknown parents. At some unknown point likely in his early life, he became a soldier in the British Royal Navy, and eventually part of the crew of the Monarch. He was aboard the Monarch as it ruthlessly hunted down a Dutch barque stolen by famed pirate Bonnet, and had, along with the rest of the crew, fallen ill as a result of the long chase. 1750s The Hunt for the Ruddy Rose The soldier was working alongside several others on the quarterdeck when the rebellious young sailor Henry Turner suddenly pushed past Officer Maddox and attempted to change the ship's course, as it was headed for the legendary Devil's Triangle. This man stood behind Henry as the latter argued with Officer Cole and captain Toms, and chuckled at his claims of the Triangle being haunted. After resorting to physically attacking several members of the crew, Henry was soon captured by Marines, and this soldier knocked him out with the back of his musket as another soldier restrained him. Turner was then dragged away by two other soldiers. The Devil's Triangle When the Monarch finally entered the Devil's Triangle still in pursuit of the Rose, the sailor had moved to the quarterdeck and was standing with the captain and several other officers when the remains of the Dutch barque they had been chasing appeared in the water below them. A shipwreck was soon spotted off the starboard, but it soon became clear that this was no shipwreck; the Silent Mary was moving right towards them. The crew fired all of the ship's cannons, but it was too late, as the terrifying ghostly crew of the Silent Mary had already boarded the ship. They began to slowly and gruesomely slaughter the crew, dumping lifeless body after body on the floor. During the ensuing battle, this man was grabbed and run through by one of the cursed soldiers, and his body was thrown onto the ground where it would be engulfed by the flames that soon brought down the entire ship. Legacy The soldier, along with the rest of the crew of the Monarch, was remembered by the rest of the British Royal Navy, including Lieutenant John Scarfield at Saint Martin. Personality and traits The soldier was arrogant and ignorant, simply laughing at Henry Turner's true claims of the Devil's Triangle being mythical and haunted, and ignoring them along with the rest of the crew. The soldier's arrogance, along with that of the rest of the crew, was what eventually inadvertantly lead to their deaths at the hands of the mythical and powerful ghosts of the Silent Mary that resided within the Triangle. Equipment and skills A soldier of the British Royal Navy, this man was experienced and knowledgable in sailing, fighting and following the harsh and often impossible to follow orders relayed by his superiors. However, he was not a great fighter, and was almost immediately killed by one of the ghostly crewmen of the Silent Mary when they attacked the Monarch. Gallery :Main article: Monarch Crew/Gallery Image:Monarch_Soldier_3.jpg|The soldier before knocking out Henry. (DMTNT) Image:Guns.jpeg|The soldiers capture Henry. (DMTNT) Image:MonarchCrewCorpseNumber1.jpg|The soldier dead on the floor. (DMTNT) Behind the scenes * The sailor was portrayed by an unknown, uncredited actor, likely a stuntman, in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Appearances * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Notes and references Category:Monarch crew Category:Killed by the Crew of the Silent Mary Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy Category:Individuals Category:Deceased